


Kisses in the Rain

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [424]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 17 October 2016  
> Word Count: 215  
> Prompt: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”  
> Summary: "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just a fun little moment I wanted to play with for Damien and Kelly. I _like_ giving them happy moments together like this. It makes my heart happy. What can I say? I'm a big old romantic mushball. LOL
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Are you kidding me?"

She laughs and tugs at his hand. "Come on, Damien. It'll be fun."

"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?" He stares at her, not moving to turn off the engine or get out of the car. "You're insane, you know that, right?"

"It's not that bad," she replies. "We'll just be outside for a few minutes. It feels good to have the rain on your skin, especially when it's warm out like this." She bats her eyelashes at him. "Please, Damien? Just for me?"

He stares at her for a moment, then sighs and rolls his eyes as he turns off the engine. "Fine, let's go."

Kelly gets out of the car and goes around to his side to take his hand as he gets out. She leads him a few yards away until they're standing in a relatively open bit of grass. Tilting her head up, she lets out a happy sigh and closes her eyes.

Damien watches her for a couple of minutes, mesmerized by just how beautiful she looks with no cares. Leaning over, he cups her cheek and kisses her gently. "Thank you," he whispers, resting his forehead against hers. "This is actually kind of nice."

"You're welcome."


End file.
